dickfiguresfandomcom-20200223-history
A Bee or Something
Plot Blue got dumped. He's having a bad day. Red's voice becomes auto-tuned. Now he's having a worse day. Transcript (On the street, Red walks to Blue with arms undulating.) Blue: What is wrong with your body? Red: (Auto-Tuned) Hey, Blue, how you do? (He continues to move in a strange manner) Blue: And what is wrong with your voice? Red: (Auto-Tuned) There ain't nothing wrong with my voice, Shawtey! Blue: You're making some weird sounds. Red: (Auto-Tuned) Oh. Uh, that. I swallowed a bee or something! Maybe a robot frog. I don't know. But it sounds sick as fuck! (Red bounces up and down.) Blue: Whatever, man. I got a serious problem. Red: (Auto-Tuned) Yeah, girl. Turn up the problems. Blue: Red! (Red stops to move in a strange manner) Red: (normal voice) Sorry. (Auto-Tuned) Sorray! Blue: No, really. I'm having girl problems. Red: (Auto-Tuned) Then I feel bad for you, son. Blue: My girlfriend dumped me last night... Red: (Auto-Tuned) Oh, my God! Blue: Thanks, man. Yeah, I know. We were together a long ti- Red: (Auto-Tuned) A raccoon. (The raccoon comes out of a trashcan. Zoom into his eyes.) Raccoon: Konichiwa. Red: (Auto-Tuned) Nature's ninja. (Blue snaps his fingers to get Red's attention.) Red: (Auto-Tuned) Ohhhhh, shiiiiiiiiiiit! Blue: You sound really stupid. Red: (Auto-Tuned) Yeah, right! My voice sounds tight as fuck! Hey, ladies! You like the sound of my voooice?! (Women cheer and start to dance.) Red: (Auto-Tuned) I can't hear you! I said do you like the sound of my vo-o-ooice? (The California Love melody plays as women dance and Red gets laid by a woman. He is then showing two women to Blue.) Red: (Auto-Tuned) Yo, Blue! I just found you a new girlfriend and a girl for your girlfriend. (Turns to a fat ugly girl.) (normal voice) And you can go home. (She gets discouraged and walks away. Women continue to dance, now with limos and speakers.) Red: (Auto-Tuned)'' Yeah, YEEEAAAHH!'' Raccoon: (dancing) Shorty! Making that ass crap! Blue: Hmmmm... (Turns around to face two women dancing. He clears his throat and speaks nervously.) You're looking very pret-- (clears throat) Ah, fuck! (One of the women slaps him.) Raccoon: You need to be with the grown ass, man! (Blue looks at Raccoon suspiciously. Raccoon gives him the "finger", complete with censor. Raccoon walks away with the women. Meanwhile, Red continues to dance.) Red: (Auto-Tuned) Yeah! Yeeeah! (chokes and farts a bee, which flies away.) Bee: (Auto-Tuned) I'm free, mothafucka! Red: (normal voice) Oh, damn, it was a bee! Yeh-hes, woman! I like your movements! (The women give him a confused look. The limos and the women leave. Raccoon is shown with a smoke bomb.) Raccoon: Sayonara! (He throws the bomb down and disappears in a cloud of smoke.) Blue: (sarcastically) Oh, man I'm so sorry for you, you had everything, woooow... Red: Yep. Well, looks like everything's back to norma--''(Farts for a few seconds, his leg wobbling. Blue watches in disgust)'' Blue: Why am I friends with you? Red: Cuz' I'm aweso--! -Episode ends- Trivia * This was the first appearance of Red, Blue, Raccoon, and the Bee. * The first time where red floats. * Red's farts are autotuned. * The episode's title comes from the part where Red says "A Bee or Something". * When Red farts, his whole legs starts to shake. * This is the debut of Red's autotuned voice. * Blue's ex-girlfriend's name is yet to (or never will be) said. * So far, it's the most viewed video. Second to Flame War . Third to Panda Hat. This is possibly because of the fact its the first episode of Dick Figures Recurring Gags Auto-Tune Use Red says almost everything in Auto-Tune for nearly the entire episode. The Bee also speaks in Auto-Tune. Red Floating When Red says "Robot Frog", he floats. Episode Ending The word DICK FIGURES appears while the theme music plays in the background. The Last Line Being Cut When Red said Awesome at the end of the video. Gallery A Bee or Something 1.jpg A Bee or Something 2.jpg A Bee or Something 30.jpg A Bee or Something 29.jpg A Bee or Something 28.jpg A Bee or Something 27.jpg A Bee or Something 26.jpg A Bee or Something 25.jpg A Bee or Something 24.jpg A Bee or Something 23.jpg A Bee or Something 22.jpg A Bee or Something 21.jpg A Bee or Something 20.jpg A Bee or Something 19.jpg A Bee or Something 18.jpg A Bee or Something 17.jpg A Bee or Something 16.jpg A Bee or Something 15.jpg A Bee or Something 14.jpg A Bee or Something 13.jpg A Bee or Something 12.jpg A Bee or Something 10.jpg A Bee or Something 9.jpg A Bee or Something 8.jpg A Bee or Something 7.jpg A Bee or Something 6.jpg A Bee or Something 5.jpg A Bee or Something 4.jpg A Bee or Something 3.jpg A Bee or Something 50.jpg A Bee or Something 49.jpg A Bee or Something 48.jpg A Bee or Something 47.jpg A Bee or Something 46.jpg A Bee or Something 45.jpg A Bee or Something 44.jpg A Bee or Something 43.jpg A Bee or Something 42.jpg A Bee or Something 41.jpg A Bee or Something 60.jpg A Bee or Something 59.jpg A Bee or Something 58.jpg A Bee or Something 57.jpg A Bee or Something 56.jpg A Bee or Something 55.jpg A Bee or Something 54.jpg A Bee or Something 53.jpg A Bee or Something 52.jpg A Bee or Something 51.jpg A Bee or Something 72.jpg A Bee or Something 71.jpg A Bee or Something 70.jpg A Bee or Something 69.jpg A Bee or Something 68.jpg A Bee or Something 67.jpg A Bee or Something 66.jpg A Bee or Something 65.jpg A Bee or Something 64.jpg A Bee or Something 63.jpg A Bee or Something 62.jpg A Bee or Something 61.jpg BlueDF.png|A similar pose. Video thumb|left|500px Category:Episodes Category:Season 1